Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags frequently are used to track items as they are manufactured, shipped, or otherwise handled. In general, conventional RFID tags are created by forming a radio frequency (RF) antenna on a firm, solid substrate, such as hard plastic, paper or cardboard. An RFID chip having circuitry to enable the RFID functions is positioned on or near the RF antenna and the contacts of the RFID chip are electrically connected to the RF antenna. The RFID tag then may be attached to the tracked product or attached to a package, bill or envelope associated with the tracked product.
While conventional RFID techniques are appropriate in many circumstances, these techniques have a number of shortcomings when used to implement RFID tags on instruments such as surgical instruments (e.g., scalpels, forceps and extractors), hand-held repair tools (e.g., screwdrivers, pliers and hammers), power tools (e.g., drills and nail guns), and the like. In many instances, much of an instrument may not be suitable for application of an RFID tag. To illustrate, many surgical instruments are substantially formed from conductive material, such as stainless steel, so the RFID tag typically needs a dielectric substrate to insulate the antenna from the conductive material of the instrument. However, many conventional dielectric substrates are impracticable in view of the uses and handling of the instrument. For example, the use of a paper or cardboard substrate generally is impracticable on surgical instruments due to the autoclaving and sterilization processes they often undergo. Similarly, paper- or cardboard-backed RFID tags frequently deteriorate to the point of being useless after frequent handling of an instrument. Those conventional RFID tag substrates that have some ability to withstand the rigors of frequent use or autoclaving/sterilization processes typically lack the ability to conform adequately to the contours of the instrument and thus can only be implemented on certain areas of the instrument which may be inconvenient or impracticable in use or when scanning the instrument using an RFID scanner.
The description herein of problems and disadvantages of known apparatus, methods, and devices is not intended to limit the invention to the exclusion of these known entities. Indeed, embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the known apparatus, methods, and devices without suffering from the disadvantages and problems noted herein.